Une colonie musicale, non je rigole
by Rosemary's
Summary: Si vous aussi vous voulait lire l'histoire d'une jeune fille, qui n'arrive pas dans un nouveau lycée, qui ne sortira pas avec Castiel, qui ne sera pas un super génie de la musique. Alors cette histoire est fait pour toi, viens suivre l'histoire de Cléo. Une jeune fille des plus banal, sans aucun talent, ou charme enfin un peu...
1. Prologue

_Hurlements, grossièretés, micro-onde voltigeant au sol. Ma gorge me brûlait à force d'injurier_ _dans_ _tous les sens ma tante agacée. Aucune n'écoutait l'autre, un véritable dialogue de sourd. Je plains les voisins, entendre un tel raffut. La femme en face de moi, la quarantaine passée frappa violement la_ _table en bois_ _au milieu de la cuisine. Elle se tue me laissant_ _terminer avant de reprendre de plus belle son discourt. Entendant la nouvelle, je retins un cri disgracieux. Je la regardais de mes yeux verts durant près de cinq minutes avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante._

 _« -_ ** _Tu plaisantes, c'est une blague ?_** _  
_ _-_ ** _Non, j'en ai ras le bol ! Tu iras, un point c'est tout._** _  
_ _-_ ** _Non, ne me fais pas ça !_** _»_

 _Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire vainqueur sur son visage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine, toute contente et en se frottant les mains, je me jetais sur son dos en braillant dans tous les sens._

 _« -_ ** _Tatinette chérie... Je te l'implore, ne m'envoies pas là bas !_** _  
_ ** _\- Oh que si ! Ça suffit de ton cirque avec la technologie ! C'est en affrontant ces peurs qu'on les surmonte, tu ne le savais pas ?_** _  
_ ** _\- Mais ... Mais ! Tu vas tout de même pas m'envoyer dans ce camp de torture ?_** _  
_ ** _\- ça ne te fera pas de mal tiens ! En plus je t'ai déjà inscrite, ça ne sert à rien de résister tu es faite_** ** _comme un_** ** _rat, hihi !_** _»_

 _Sur ces paroles, ma tante s'en alla en sautillant de joie. Tournant ma tête vers la droite, je scrutais longuement le mur, le regard vide avant de commencer à taper ma tête dedans. Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! Avec nonchalance, j'avançais dans le salon pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la feuille concernant l'inscription : durée du séjour, un mois et demi. Coup fatal_ _game over, Cléo rend l'âme. Je jure que ma vengeance sera terrible à mon retour –si j'en reviens un jour- et que les foudres divines s'abattront sur ma très chère maman, je le jure sur la tête du radiateur rose saumon !_


	2. Chapter 1

Je me retournais, fit un signe d'adieu à ma tante en gonflant les joues. La femme me tira la langue avant de s'enfuir dans les bras de son copain. Je ne pris pas la peine de zieuter mes camarades, après tout j'avais un mois et demi –celui-là je vais avoir du mal à l'avaler, je le sens !- devant moi pour connaître mes nouveaux copains ! Dans le train, je m'assis à côté d'une fille aux cheveux brun et coupés court mat de peau et pas très bavarde, tant mieux, j'avais pas envie d'engager une quelconque conversation –pour le moment-. Comme par hasard, un rugissement retentit m'expulsant violemment hors des bras de Morphée. A l'opposé, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, une console en main rageait après un plausible boss-il me fait rappeler quelqu'un-. Poussant un soupir, je me réinstallais confortablement dans le moelleux siège du train pour devoir le quitter avec difficulté, deux heures plus tard.

Au moment où je m'élançais dans l'allée, deux géants me coupèrent dans mon élan. Le premier aux cheveux rouges me passa devant sans même me remarquer et le second s'excusa avant de suivre son ami.

Les animateurs frappèrent plusieurs fois dans leurs mains pour attirer notre attention.

 **« -Nous allons faire une rapide présentation ! Moi je suis Mickeal, et lui c'est Ludovic. Malheureusement il n'y a pas d'animatrice cette année pour votre groupe ! On compte sur vous les filles pour être sages. Nous allons prendre un bus pour nous rendre au camp. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !  
J'espère qu'on pourra se laver ce soir,** fit une blonde aux cheveux ondulés, tartinée de maquillage comme je tartinerais mes tartines de Nutella ! **  
\- En temps normal non, mais on peut faire une exception.  
\- Y'a intérêt oui ! »**

Et une pute de service, une.  
Nous montâmes dans le bus, quelques groupes s'étaient formés et il semblerait que je fasse parti des exclus comme un blond et un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je m'assis à la place du milieu, ma place favorite à vrai dire. Mais apparemment le destin décida de venir briser ma tranquillité en mettant à côté de moi le type aux cheveux bleus et yeux violets. Le jeune homme s'était assis avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

 **« -Je ne te dérange pas ? Je suis Alexy, ravi de faire ta connaissance... C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?  
\- Cléopâtre  
\- Ravi de te rencontrer Cléopâtre ! Tu as un super prénom ! Pas commun mais super ! »**

Dîtes- moi, il rigole j'espère ? Ou alors c'est une sainte âme qui n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à me charrier sur mon prénom ?

Il me regarda, je le regardais. Il me reregarda, je le reregardais. Il sourit, je fis la moue.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle, posant la question doublement cruciale de la mort qui tue.

 **« -Tu viens faire quoi dans cette colonie ? »**

Je viens affronter la peur de ma vie, me mettre en danger constant, et occasionnellement m'ennuyer pendant UN MOIS ET DEMI.

 **« -Passé le temps,** répondis-je finalement après ce petit monologue intérieur signe de début de schizophrénie, **et toi ?  
-Il y a des arts créatifs en activité, et je dois accompagner mon frère. »**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage campagnard défiler. Trente minutes plus tard, nous pûmes descendre dans une cour pleine de gravillons. Les deux animateurs nous rendirent nos bagages. Sans nous séparer nos affaires, nous allâmes nous poser sur des bancs. Quelques minutes après, un autre bus débarqua avec des enfants un peu plus jeunes qui vinrent eux aussi se poser à nos côtés pour déguster le goûter.

 **~O~**

Vint l'heure de l'appel, Je me levais pour rejoindre le groupe de fille avec lesquelles je partagerais ma chambre. Joie, bonheur ! En tout, nous étions cinq pour une chambre de 3 lit. En arrivant dans la chambre, il fallut décider de qui prendre le seul lit pas superposé, le lit hyper moelleux, le graal dans cette colonie –ou enfer, à voir- entre autre.

 **« -Bon c'est moi qui prends le grand lit et le reste faite comme vous voulez,** dit une rousse habillé avec une très courte tenue. »

Une pute, deux mes amis.

 **« -Ta rêver toi, ta vraiment cru que t'allait décider comme ça,** dis-je avec un poil agacer.  
 **-J't'ais pas sonner la moche.**  
 **-Déjà tu la traite pas de moche, et en plus elle a raison ! Iris t'es pas une princes,** dit une fille à la chevelure blanche.  
 **-M-moi ça me dérange p-pas de dormir sur un des lits superposé,** dis une petite voix timide.  
 **-Moi non plus,** dit la mat.  
 **-Bon on va faire un vote ceux qui vote pour moi lève la main, et pour elle aussi.**

 **-OK,** dit-elle avec sa voix aiguë.  
 **-Qui vote pour Cléopâtre c'est ça** , dit la blanche. »

Tout le monde leva la main, sauf Iris.

 **« -Vous êtes sérieuse la, OK vous aller le regretter,** jura la rousse en sortant de la chambre.  
 **-Elle est comme ça tout le temps,** demandais-je.  
 **-Tout le temps, et dire que avant elle n'était pas comme ça.**  
 **-Moi c'est Kim, on était à coter dans l'train. Pas très bavarde.**  
 **-Ouais,** rigolais-je.  
 **-Moi V-violette.**  
 **-Et moi Rosalya, mais appelle moi Rosa.**  
 **-Salut les filles. »**

D'une traite, je laissais tomber mon sac sur mon lit. Un animateur, Ludovic si ma mémoire ne décide pas de défaillir, débarqua en annonçant que nous avions une heure pour ranger nos affaires et prendre nos douches. Alors que je ne mis qu'une quinzaine de minutes à ranger mon foutoir –qu'elle organisée la petite Cléo !-, une fille aux cheveux argenté n'en était encore qu'à un quart de son rangement. J'attrapais ma serviette, mon gel douche et des affaires de rechange et je partis en direction des douches.

Les douches... Elles sont où les douches ?

Je revins sur mes pas pour demander aux filles de ma chambre avec une once d'espoir que celles-ci sache où se trouvait la pièce. Correction : Je ne revins pas sur mes pas, je me perdais sur mes pas.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Cléo ?,** me demanda Mickeal en me croisant dans un couloir inconnu **.  
\- Je me perds, pourquoi ?,** répondis-je le plus naturellement au monde, sans une seule once d'ironie. **  
\- Tu ne chercherais pas les douches par hasard ?  
\- Non, tu crois ?  
\- Et tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? »**

Saperlipopette ! Il est déjà dix-neuf heures, ça faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure que je recherchais cette fichue salle de bain ! ****

 **« -Allez, je ne vais rien dire pour aujourd'hui, tu as un quart d'heure pour te laver, ça devrait suffire.  
\- Et où elle est ? »**

Le type dénommé Mickeal me guida en direction des douches qui en réalité étaient juste à côté de ma chambre. Fichtre à mon sens de l'orientation.

Heureusement j'étais une rapide de la douche et pus profiter de la cabine pour handicapé –parce qu'elle est spacieuse-. Bien entendu, les filles avaient usé toute l'eau chaude, me donnant le sort de subir l'eau froide durant cinq minutes. Séchée, j'enfilais mes sous-vêtements, un short bleu délavé assez court et déchiré puis un tee-shirt un peu ample jaune. Je sortis rapidement, les cheveux encore mouillés, rejoindre la chambre pour déposer mes affaires sales en vrac sur le lit. Je me chaussais de mes grosses bottes –genre doc Martens- à semelles compensées. Je repartis vers la salle de bain, pour me positionner devant un miroir où en trois coups de mains, j'attachais mes longueurs en deux macarons sur les côtés en laissant ma mèches et des bouts de cheveux en dégradé tomber de chaque côté.

 **~O~**

Je partis rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur sans faire remarquer mon absence, en m'asseyant à la table de pique-nique en bois qu'ils avaient préparée. Je me retrouvais alors entre Rosa et un brun -il me fait rappeler quelqu'un-. Le vent soufflait doucement comme pour faire baisser la température malgré l'heure. L'attente fut bien silencieuse –et ce n'est pas plus mal- en somme, Mickael et Ludovic choisirent deux victimes pour aller chercher l'entrée dans la cantine, un peu plus bas par rapport au petit campement. Ludovic me désigna tout de suite, avec un discret rictus aux lèvres. Désormais, je ne pourrais plus sentir ce type. Puis son compère choisi tomate qui grogna avant de se lever, tiens donc, les deux mal aimables du groupe ensemble, quel hasard !

 **« -Marche plus vite, surtout,** criais-je à l'ingrat cinq mètres devant moi. »

Bon, je l'accorde, il est vrai que les vélos rouges-ses cheveux- vont plus vite que les vélos jaune -mon t-shirt-, mais nous autre étions humains –à voir-, cette règle ne s'appliquait sur les bicyclettes !

Dans la salle de restauration, nos cadets dévoraient déjà leur entrée en nous fixant comme deux clowns sur scène. Chacun prenant un plateau que la dame de service nous tendit, nous rejoignîmes notre groupe. A peine furent-ils posés sur la table que nos camarades se jetèrent dessus comme si la famine les avait frappés.

Après ce charmant repas, les deux anims' nous guidèrent sur une bute d'herbe juste en face de notre logement. Assis en ronde, nous dûmes faire le tour des prénoms, trop cool ! Trop original ! Heureusement, je fus la deuxième à donner mon nom, m'évitant alors à me taper tous les noms à répéter. Désinvolte ou non, c'est la chose la plus ennuyeuse de colo.

 **« Iris, Cléo. »**

Quand le tour du dernier arriva, je retins un rire -comme quelques autres personnes- en plaignant la malchance de cette personne. C'était une brunette un peu stricte sur les bords et sérieuse.

 **« Iris, Cléo, Kim, Rosalya, Lysandre, Castiel, Ambre, Li, Charlotte, Kentin, Alexy, Armin, Nathaniel, Melodie.  
\- Quelle mémoire,** s'exclama Rosa en applaudissant la jeune fille. »

 **« -Tu n'as pas l'air contente Cléo, tu voulais aussi nous impressionner avec ta mémoire ?, me demanda mon animateur favori.  
\- J'en meurs d'envie. »**

Attention, messieurs et mesdames, vous allez assister à quelque chose qui se passe tous les centenaires.

Prenant on inspiration, je me retournais pour regarder tous les visages de mes ''camarades''.  
Inspiration, come in me !

Echec de connexion, inspiration can't come.

Je me rassis, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, dévisagée par les personnes autour de moi.

 **« Tu te dégonfles ?,** me questionna Tomate qui s'appelait en réalité Castiel. **  
\- Non, pas spécialement.  
\- Bon ! J'ai une meilleure idée, Cléo, pourquoi es-tu venue dans cette colonie ?  
\- Pour établir un empire d'asociaux technophobe et régner sur le monde, quelle question !,** m'exclamais-je sur un ton fière. **  
\- ... »**

Bah quoi ?

Une quinzaine de pair d'yeux me fixaient avec insistance. Sans réellement être gênée par tous ces regards, je toussotais légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'un Ludovic reprenne la parole en ignorant totalement mes paroles.

 **« -Il est assez tard, j'espère que vous avez retenu tous les prénoms ! Ceux qui demain ne pourront pas s'en rappeler seront de corvée ménage pendant une semaine, on ne vous demande pas de aux femmes de ménages, mais dès que l'on vous le demandera, vous aurez à ranger sans broncher. Allez dans vos chambres, on vient éteindre dans trente minutes,** annonça-t-il pendant que nous nous dispersions. »

Sur place, nous dûmes encore nous changer pour nous vêtir de nos pyjamas. Je sortis mon pyjama, un short avec un haut avec pikachu. . Enfin je pus avoir la satisfaction de me lover dans le douillet matelas et les couvertures douces, épaisses comme je les aime. Quoi de plus pour un bon sommeil ? Évidemment, pouvoir dormir dans ce lit avait un immense incident : vous vous retrouvez en face de la porte et à côté de vous, vous avez la fenêtre un peu pourrie qui fait passer l'air frais.

 **~O~**

Trottinant dans le couloir pour joindre l'extérieur, je croisais la brune dont le nom refusait de me revenir. Déjà habillée et s'en doute rassasiée, elle me salua et entama une rapide conversation m'intéressant guère. Loin de là mon envie d'être déplaisante me traversa l'esprit, mais mon estomac gargouilla longuement. Un mignon gargouillement, bien bruyant, comme si une baleine échouée vivait en réalité à l'intérieur de mon estomac.

La nourriture avant tout.  
Sur cette pensée, je coupais mon interlocutrice en me dirigeant vers les tables à l'extérieur, poser mon fessier à côté d'une masse non identifiée. Sans prendre garde à cette dernière, je pris un bol pour verser des corn flakes dedans. Je piochais un peu dans tout, préparant avec joie mes tartines.

 **« -Alors comment va la gamine, qui aime ce faire draguer dans la rue,** me lança une voix que je préférais ignorer. »

Cette même voix s'assit juste à côté de moi en prenant bien attention à me pousser et faire en sorte que je me prenne les pieds de tables dans les chevilles. J'avalais en quelques gorgées mon petit déjeuné avant de lancer mon bol sur Tomate en m'extirpant de ma place.

 **« -Tu le laveras bien pour moi, hein Salamandre ?, l** ui lançais-je en repartant nu pied dans les gravillons causant d'horribles douleurs à mes pieds. »

Il se retourna en commençant à me crier après, mais je traçais pour rejoindre ma chambre dans laquelle je croisai avec horreur la réincarnation d'une gorgone. Pétrifiée sur place par sa laideur, mes prunelles suivirent l'être me regardant de haut avant de tracer dans la salle de bain, mallette de maquillage dans les bras.

Conclusion, ne plus croiser Ambre du matin.

En entrant dans la chambre, j'entendis les autres filles commencer à rire après qu'Ambre soit partie. La grande, mat de peau riait aux éclats.

 **« -Vous aurez senti son haleine, elle renferme quoi dans son ventre ? Un chacal en train de pourrir ?  
Méduse coming back !,** fis-je avec un accent anglais d'allemand de chine australienne, écorchant salement les mots du mieux que je le pus. »

Elles pouffèrent de rire. Je retirais mon super pyjama pour enfiler une salopette en jean -qui dénudait mes jambes- avec un tee-shirt jaune. Non pas un jaune dégueulasse, un beau jaune. Glissant mes pieds dans des basques des plus ordinaires, j'étais prête à affronter ... Gorgone revêtue de son plus beau masque de fond de teint. A ce point, ce n'était plus du maquillage sur Ambre, mais Ambre dans une marée montante de maquillage.


End file.
